Marina Romanova
Dr. Marina Romanova (Rus: Мари́на Романова) is a main character appearing in Season 3 and Season 6 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Profiler of the Bureau and then T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division. Profile Hailing from Saint Petersburg, Russia, Marina is a 46-year-old expert in criminal psychology, holding a doctorate degree in psychology and working as a psychologist prior to her tenure in the Bureau. Marina has light brown eyes and auburn hair. She is the daughter of late COSMORUS director Natasha Romanova. Marina is known to be intelligent, seductive, and calculating. As of 2029, Marina is still in a relationship with Jonah. As the 32-year-old Bureau profiler, Marina's hair is long, reaching past her shoulders. She wears a button-up white office jacket and a scarf around her neck that covers a scar. She is also seen wearing a golden pendant. As the 46-year-old Temporal Crimes Division profiler (as of 2029), Marina's hair is tied behind her head, with some of her hair being swept to the right. She now wears a black jacket with white rims and golden bars over a blue shirt. She also wears golden triangular earrings. Events of Criminal Case Season 3 Death in the Desert After the indictment of nomadic woman Mama Yasmine, Carmen and the player also discovered that Jonah Karam had personally missed a target only one time and went to interrogate him about it. Jonah had only revealed, angrily, that he had missed his target in Russia and slammed the door behind him as he left. As Carmen reported this to Marina, the profiler ran out of the office, much to Carmen's and the player’s disbelief. As they caught up to her, Marina explained that she was the target Jonah had missed. Marina was a psychology student in Moscow, and she had to find a way to develop interrogation techniques to make people confess for an assignment. She succeeded in tricking the Russian president at the time into admitting a multi-billion dollar fraud, causing the latter to be forced to step down. Marina then showed the team a scar that she had received as a result of the president ordering a hit on her. Carmen thought that Jonah had missed Marina on purpose, as his reason was personal; however, the latter shouted that he was a psychopath decided who would die and who would live, and continued to claim that Jonah could not be trusted. Die by the Sword During the murder investigation of Anir Aznag, Marina called Carmen to tell her that she was locked in the bunker and that Jonah was outside with a gun; however, Jonah explained to have locked her in to protect her, and tried to give her a tranquilizer pill, but she turned it down and called the player for help instead. to the player.]] After Anir's killer, a notorious assassin known as "The Sword", had been revealed to be a professor called Omar Bahir (who ended up being killed by Jonah moments before he could kill Carmen and the player with a poison grenade), Jonah asked the player and Carmen to go with him to the destroyed town. When the player found a tiny parachute with a miniature USB stick on it, Jonah doubted his abilities, admitting he was better at shooting people than examining a piece of evidence for clues. When he saw the USB, Jonah claimed that he learned everything about parachutes in the army and explained that parachutes like this were dropped by a drone. Jonah asked the player to reveal the message: the logo of COSMORUS, a space agency in Russia. However, Jonah had no idea why COSMORUS would drop a parachute with a USB key on it into Iraq, so the player decided to give it to Elliot. The USB key revealed a video message for the player from Natasha, Marina’s mother and the head of COSMORUS. She had reasons to believe that the space agency had been infiltrated by foreign spies and was formally asking the Bureau for help. When the player spoke to Marina about the message, she immediately told them that her mother could not be trusted. However, Carmen agreed with the player that Natasha was right to call the Bureau for help in that situation. Marina told the player to be on guard while making the right decision. Back in her motherland Over the course of the region, Marina showed her huge distrust towards her mother. Shortly after Natasha met the player at the Bureau HQ in Moscow to brief the player on the situation, Marina came to the headquarters and she said that her mother could not be trusted. Natasha decided to meet the player in Red Square. Upon arriving with Jack, they found Darya Chernova, a COSMORUS employee was dead. After the murder investigation was closed, Marina still had suspicions about her mother and decided to track her movements. After Elliot analyzed her files, he found Natasha wanted to bring down SOMBRA, a criminal organization. Marina asked her mother if anything was in it for her, but Natasha said it was her job as a government official to report any misuse of public funds. Natasha hoped Marina would get over her vendetta against the government, but Marina pointed out her near-death experience for bringing down the Russian president. Hours after the murder investigation of diamond magnate, Chief Ripley explained to Marina that she was the best profiler the Bureau ever had, her ties with her mother were clouding her judgment, and she decided to take Marina off of any investigation involving Natasha. At the end of Russian senator's murder investigation, it was revealed that Yelena Tereshkova, a COSMORUS's cosmonaut directly responsible for the murder. She said that Natasha told her to kill Vitaly so she would go to space. Suddenly, the floor started to shake, signifying that something had launched from the control room. The team rushed over to the launch control room to find Natasha with her gun in hand, revealing that she had launched the satellite that it would hand control of the world to a criminal organization. Unfortunately, Natasha had run off. Jack panicked at first but kept his head in the game. He told the player to tell the chief about what happened while Jack would go after Natasha and Yelena's trial would have to wait. After the team put Yelena in temporary custody, Marina and the player found Natasha's cell phone in the launch control room. Marina unlocked it and found a cryptic text message. Dupont decoded the message, saying that Natasha was hiding in the observation deck of the Bayterek tower. There, Marina and the player found Jack, as well as Anya Ivanova who had gone to Kazakhstan against MGB orders. Anya told the three cops that she had seen Natasha look into a trash can and panic like she could not find something before rushing in the tower. Marina and the player then found a metal briefcase with wads of cash and found a note that revealed SOMBRA was dumping Natasha rather than helping her escape. for ordering the hit on Vitaly Borodin and for launching a satellite that would give world control to a terrorist organization. ]] Natasha ran into the cops, still looking for the briefcase. Marina pointed her gun and told her to confess. Natasha admitted that SOMBRA had promised her control over Russia if she launched their satellite. Marina told her mother about SOMBRA's note before arresting her. Judge Adaku was ecstatic over the double trial. He issued Natasha a 75-year sentence in a maximum security facility for launching the SOMBRA satellite that would let them control the entire world and for ordering Yelena to kill Vitaly Borodin and to launch the satellite. He then issued Yelena a 50-year sentence for murdering the senator. Treacherous Waters After the killer had been arrested, Jonah joined the player to assist Chief Medhekar of the Mumbai Police Department. The chief said that Deepak Kumar was on the trail of a mysterious criminal but died before being able to show the evidence. Then, Jonah and the player found a box containing Deepak's evidence in the flooded street. They found out that Deepak was after a criminal by the name of Guru Om Padmasana, and that he was none other than Ezra Hope, a hippie the player met while working in Rhine Canyon with the Pacific Bay Police Department. gave to Marina as it believed to restore karma through forgiveness.]] Jonah and the player went to the museum after the guru requested them to do so in order to clear their spiritual karma. There, they found a golden charm with a strange symbol, which Dupont said stood for forgiveness. Since they could not arrest the guru for peddling old mythology, Jonah asked the player to give the amulet to Marina. Jonah explained that he intentionally missed while aiming to shoot her back when she was a student in Moscow because he fell in love with her at first sight. Marina barely accepted Jonah's apologies but told him that it would take more than the amulet to earn her friendship. Marina also told the player to leave as she was not going to kiss Jonah anyhow. Peace and Dead Quiet After Lars and Angela renewed their marriage vows, Marina told the player that she was happy that they had made through it. Suddenly, Jonah barged in and started talking about their marriage and forgiveness. Marina reflected on how Jonah disobeyed his orders to kill her. She explained that she should get a better understanding of his story and offered him some tea. Jonah was confused but showed excitement to the offer. Death Match Jonah and the player went to Marina so the former could ask her out to watch Thai boxing matches. Marina was angry at the fact that Jonah and the player went through her carry case, along with the fact that Jonah attempted blaming the player for going through her case even though she could tell Jonah ordered them to do it. She also stated that she was not interested in the boxing matches themselves but rather the psychology and motivation of the fighters. However, as a token of appreciation for his efforts, Marina told Jonah that he could invite her to dinner instead, which Jonah happily accepted. Kicking the Bucket After arresting the killer, Marina wanted to speak with the player and Jack. She said she had been looking into Jonah's background, and Jack immediately felt that Marina thought he was the mole. She replied saying she had no doubts about his loyalties, and felt Jack's desperation to cast suspicion on Jonah raised some questions. She said she discovered that Jonah spent some of his childhood in Soweto, and wanted to see it for herself. She didn't want to tell Jonah she had been snooping, so she requested the player to go along with her. Jack decided to sit that one out, so the player went with Marina to have a look at Soweto. Diamond in the Rough folder containing information provided by the mole.]] After arresting the killer, the player was approached by Goodwill Ngele, who said he saw a mysterious figure throwing out a file. Michelle and the player investigated the falls, found the file and sent to Elliot. According to him, the file contained data about their investigations all the way back to Europe, implying that the mole has been with them since the beginning. There were files for everyone in the Bureau, except for Marina, prompting Michelle and the player to speak with her. She was shocked to think they would accuse her of being the mole, and did not want the situation to escalate into paranoia. Michelle brought up that she could be like her mother back in Eurasia, but Marina said that just showed she was against SOMBRA since she hated her mother, though Michelle said that would not be enough to say otherwise. The Darkest Hour Being informed of her mother's death in Times Square, Marina grieved alone in her office. After vowing to help the player rescue President James Hewett and bring Natasha's killer to justice, the Federal Bureau of Investigation arrived and arrested Marina. They said that her relationship to Natasha (who was one of the kidnappers) made her too suspicious. After the President was rescued after the encounter with Vice President Sarah Bennett, Marina was released. She and Jonah then kissed, being glad to see each other after the harrowing events of the case. She then offered her assistance to Baxter Fraser to get him free of SOMBRA's brainwashing (which Sarah used to manipulate him into helping her in the kidnapping). After analyzing his brain scan, Marina was able to mostly free Baxter from the brainwashing. Marina then attended the UN Peace Prize awarding and Dupont's funeral, along with the rest of the team, before parting ways with them due to the Bureau's disbandment after they defeated SOMBRA. Season 6 Reuniting with Marina After solving their first case in Ancient Egypt, 47 BCE, the player reunited with Marina, who told the player that she would look forward to their adventures to come. Team Coordinator Amy then told the player that Marina had been the first criminal psychologist to join T.I.M.E.'s Criminal Division. Analyses As the Profiler of the Bureau and the T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division, Marina has the responsibility of analyzing physical objects and/or clues that cannot be analyzed flawlessly through bio-forensics or digital analysis, but instead through psychological analysis, and to return the results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Marina performs throughout the course of the game: The Bureau Case #1: God Save the Prince *Gloves (01:00:00) *Poppy (15:00:00) Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain *Case ID Number (12:00:00) Case #6: The Impossible Dream *Relic (12:00:00) *Photograph (09:00:00) Case #7: Murder by Proxy *Notebook (12:00:00) *Answering Machine (09:00:00) Case #8: Death in the Desert *Gift Tag (12:00:00) Case #12: Die by the Sword *Message to Victim (09:00:00) *Andrew's Testimony (12:00:00) Case #13: Moscow Mole *Russian Writing (09:00:00) Case #18: Countdown to Murder *Smartphone (09:00:00) Case #22: Bloodywood *Psychology Book (09:00:00) Case #25: The Killer in the Rice *Book (12:00:00) Case #27: A Twist of Fate *Tablet (06:00:00) Case #30: The Murder Games *Writing on Puzzle (03:00:00) Case #36: Out of the Blue *Diary Entry (09:00:00) Case #37: Crash and Burn *Text Message (03:00:00) Case #43: Ice Rage *Psychological Report (09:00:00) Case #44: Murder, He Wrote *Manuscript (12:00:00) Case #52: Double Trouble *Lyrics (06:00:00) Case #56: The Darkest Hour *Baxter's Brain Scan (06:00:00) T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division Case #6: Summer of Death *Note (12:00:00) Case #8: Houston, We Have a Problem *Audio Recorder (09:00:00) Case #9: What Happens in Vegas... *Angry Letter (09:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Marina to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Marina is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. *Marina, Jack, Grace and Amy are the only characters in the game to be a member of two police departments. *Marina is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Marina is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect six times. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots Season 3= MRomanovaWorldEditionQ.png|Marina, as she appeared in Death in the Desert (Case #8 of World Edition), Treacherous Waters (Case #20 of World Edition), Death Match (Case #31 of World Edition), and Kicking the Bucket (Case #39 of World Edition). MRomanovaWorldEditionC127.png|Marina, as she appeared in Die by the Sword (Case #12 of World Edition). MRomanovaWorldEditionC155.png|Marina, as she appeared in Diamond in the Rough (Case #40 of World Edition). DrRomanovaSmiling.png|Smiling DrRomanovaGlancing.png|Slightly glancing. Marina - Case119-4.png|Ditto. DrRomanovaThinking.png|Thinking 1 Marina - Case118-1.png|Thinking 2 Marina - Case120-4.png|Thinking 3 Marina - Case122-2.png|Thinking 4 MRomanovaAffectionate.png|Affectionate DrRomanovaStumped.png|Stumped 1 Marina - Case116-8.png|Stumped 2 Marina - Case120-1.png|Stumped 3 Marina - Case121-3.png|Stumped 4 Marina - Case130-7.png|Stumped 5 MarinaRomanovawondering.PNG|Wondering DrRomanovaPleased.png|Pleased Marina - Case119-1.png|Winking DrRomanovaOptimistic.png|Optimistic Marina - Case116-9.png|Confident Marina - Case119-3.png|Compassionate MRomanovaScared.png|Nervous Marina - Case118-2.png|Shocked 1 Marina - Case118-7.png|Shocked 2 Marina - Case121-4.png|Shocked 3 Marina - Case118-3.png|Serious 1 Marina - Case127-2.png|Serious 2 Marina - Case118-4.png|Frustrated 1 MRomanovaFrustrated2.png|Frustrated 2 Marina - Case128-1.png|Displeased 1 MRomanovaUnpleasant.png|Displeased 2 Marina - Case121-1.png|Angry 1 Marina_-_Case122-4.png|Angry 2 Marina - Case133-5.png|Angry 3 Marina - Case127-6.png|Furious Marina_-_Case123-5.png|Infuriated 1 MRomanova-angry.PNG|Infuriated 2 Marina - Case128-2.png|Infuriated 3 Marina - Case118-5.png|Determined Marina - Case127-1.png|Sad 1 Marina - Case127-3.png|Sad 2 Marina - Case116-7.png|With her arm akimbo. Marina - Case119-5.png|Twirling her hair. Marina - Case122-1.png|Ditto. Embarrassed.PNG|Embarrassed Marina - Case122-3.png|Sweating 1 MRomanovaSweating2.png|Sweating 2 Marina_-_Case123-2.png|Aghast MRomanova-dusgusted.PNG|Disgusted MRomanova-clueless.PNG|Clueless 1 Marina - Case159-1.png|Clueless 2 Marina - Case130-6.png|Chilled MarinaCoughing.png|Coughing Marina - Case121-2.png|Holding a champagne glass. Marina - Case127-4.png|On the phone. MRomanova-Apprehensive.PNG|Apprehensive MRomanovaInjured.png|Injured 1 MRomanovaInjured2.png|Injured 2 MRomanovaInjured3.png|Injured 3 MRomanovaInjured4.png|Injured 4 Marina - Case130-2.png|Donning winter attire. Marina - Case133-8.png|Drawing her gun. Marina - Case133-9.png|Ditto. Marina - Case133-11.png|Ditto. Marina - Case133-12.png|Ditto. Marina - Case133-13.png|Drawing her gun and holding a pair of handcuffs. Marina_-_Case_171-1.png|Being arrested by the FBI. Marina_-_Case_171-2.png|Ditto. Marina_-_Case_171-3.png|Ditto. Marina_-_Case_171-4.png|Ditto. Marina_-_Case_171-5.png|Ditto. Jonah_and_Marina_Case_171-2.png|Marina and Jonah. Jonah_and_Marina_Case_171-3.png|Ditto. Jonah_and_Marina_-_Case_171-1.png|Marina kissing Jonah. BureaTeamCase171-1.png|Receiving the UN Peace Award with fellow team members. BureaTeamCase171-2.png|Ditto. Kid Marishka.png|A young Marina. NRomanovaWorldEdition.png|Natasha Romanova, Marina's late mother. Jonah - Case 128-1.png|Jonah Karam, Marina's boyfriend. MRomanovaLRenderWE.png|Marina's lab render. MarinaTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Marinapartner.jpg|The player may choose Marina to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. Worldeditioncomingsoon.png|Marina (left) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. Comingsoonwe.png|Marina in the Coming Soon window as more cases for World Edition are added. Jackandcarmenandmarinareports.png|Marina fills a report for the player. Save_The_World_Opening_screen.png|Startup screen (Criminal Case: Save the World). |-| Season 6= MRomanovaTravelinTime.png|Happy 1 Marina-C299-2-Happy.png|Happy 2 Marina-C297-2-Grinning.png|Grinning Marina-C297-6-Confident.png|Confident Marina-C295-2-Serious.png|Determined Marina-C295-1-Unsure.png|Unsure 1 Marina-C299-1-Unsure.png|Unsure 2 Marina-C297-1-Curious.png|Curious Marina-C298-4-Confused.png|Confused Marina-C297-7-Thinking.png|Thinking Marina-C297-5-Indicating.png|Indicating Marina-C298-3-Serious.png|Serious Marina-C297-3-Disdainful.png|Disdainful 1 Marina-C297-8-Disdainful.png|Disdainful 2 Marina-C298-2-Sad.png|Sad Marina-C297-4-Clueless.png|Clueless 1 Marina-C297-9-Clueless.png|Clueless 2 Marina-C298-1-Clueless.png|Clueless 3 Penelope-C292-7-WithMarina.png|Marina with Penelope. Penelope-C292-8-WithMarina.png|Ditto. Penelope-C292-9-WithMarina.png|Ditto. Penelope-C292-10-WithMarina.png|Ditto. Penelope-C292-11-WithMarina.png|Ditto. Marina-C296-1-WithZara.png|Marina with Zara. LRomanovTravelinTime.png|Lev Romanov, Marina's grandfather as seen in 1969. MarinaLabRender.png|Marina's lab render. MarinaTimetilCompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Promotional images MarinaRomanovaDesc.jpg|Character reveal. CCSTW_PromotionalArtwork_1.jpg|Promotional artwork. MarinaFreeLuckyCard.jpg|Marina featuring in a "Free Lucky Card" Daily Gift reward. MarinaFreeEnergySTW.jpg|Marina featuring in an "Extra Energy" daily gift promo for Criminal Case: Save the World. 2017Valentine-2.jpg|Valentine's Day 2017 2017Valentine-1.jpg|"Who's your favorite Criminal Case couple?" MarinaFridayCrimeFact.jpg|"Friday Crime Fact" Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:The Bureau personnel Category:Temporal Crimes Division personnel Category:T.I.M.E. personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects